


Mapping the Way

by Whisperingwater



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ancient curses, Archaeology, Badass Mike Matthews, Curses, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Gets Spooky, Hal is a sweetheart, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Kara and Mike are like Evie and Rick from The Mummy, Kara and Winn are half siblings, KaraMel, Karamel Mummy AU, Mike & Hal & Sakai are partners, Mike Matthews is an archeologist, Pyramids and what not, The Mummy AU, archaeology AU, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperingwater/pseuds/Whisperingwater
Summary: Aspiring journalist Kara Danvers finds herself in Egypt with her brother when her ex-boyfriend discovers something. But when you have Winn Schott for a brother, you do NOT stay out of trouble. Ever.There's a map. There's an ancient curse. And then there's Mike Matthews, the guy who had vowed to dig up the real lost tomb with his partners Ben Sakai and Hal Auden. What happens when Winn accidentally steals Mike's map? And what happens when Kara comes face-to-face with the arrogant yet irresistible Mike Matthews himself?Can Kara and Mike find love while they are mapping the way to the lost city of Amasis?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters (except few original characters of mine) belong to DC Comics. The characterization is based off CW Supergirl. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Here it is! Karamel (The Mummy AU)! I always wanted to write something like this. Lots of Karamel, humor and adventure! Hope you guys like reading this. Do leave me a comment and kudos if you like this! :)

Kara Danvers had had enough adventures for a lifetime, but when her older half-brother, Winn Schott came to her, groveling on his knees to help him, Kara couldn't help but sigh and accept her hapless fate. She just couldn't say no to her brother. And whatever mess he had gotten this time around, she was just going to get dragged in it too. Oh, she knew that all too well.

"What did you do this time, Winn?" Kara asked as they made their way out of the Museum of Cairo. She was working her butt off to write a good article after months of research on the search of a new tomb. She was at the excavation site almost every single day.

Her genius of a brother, who was only good at computers and having quit his job recently, was staying with her. So, six months ago, Kara got an opportunity to go to Egypt to research about the new tomb, and Winn tagged along. She could never say no to her brother, so she let him. But things were not as pleasant as she had thought they would be. Half of their luggage got lost at the airport and it was sent back to their home back in New York few months ago. Kara then ran into her ex, Barry Allen, who was working with his archeological team at the excavation site. Barry, who had remained cordial after their break up, had invited Kara and Winn to the excavation site. It was good for Kara's research, but Winn ended up getting bored.

So one day, Winn disappeared.

Kara and Barry, along with his team, had spent an entire day trying to find Winn, but the man was nowhere to be found.

Barry had assured Kara that her brother would be back soon.

"You know him, Kara, he probably took off to an Internet cafe. He will be back soon," Barry had told her. He then went back to work, leaving Kara alone in her hotel room that she shared with Winn.

 _If only that idiot had taken his phone along_ , Kara groaned.

It was the next day Winn returned; he had an ugly black eye and a busted lip.

"Winn! What the hell happened to you?!" Kara rushed to hug her brother.

He patted her back and said, "Oh! There was this guy who got himself in trouble with few other… guys, and I couldn't watch him being beaten up!"

"You fought those men?" Kara was surprised to hear this. Her brother couldn't punch to save his life.

"Of course!" Winn went to grab a bottle of water from the mini fridge. He then plopped on his single bed and took a sip of the water, his eyes still on Kara, who stood looking at him in disbelief. "The guy I was trying to save seemed… decent, you know?"

"Oh Winn! Why do you run off and get yourself in trouble? I'm just glad you are back. Please, please, don't take off on your own, bro! I'm begging you!"

"Don't worry about me, Kar. I'm totally fine! I just saved a man's life. I feel awesome!"

And, his words had been a lie. A big fat lie.

Back in the present, Winn followed Kara out of the museum, running after her since she was on her way to get a taxi to go to the excavation site.

"Kara, could you please just listen?!"

Kara huffed and turned around. "Not now, Winn. I was going crazy searching for you for two whole days and missed so much work! Just go back to the hotel."

"Kara, please!" Winn begged, grabbing her arm and making her stop.

She turned around again, trying not to lose her temper. "What is it?"

"Remember the guy I told you about? The one I saved?"

"What about him?"

Winn scratched his head. "Well, about that… He was the one who was saving me. I met him by accident and he had this map." Winn pulled out a piece of old paper from his pocket. "When he wasn't looking, I took it. All I wanted was to see it once. I swear I was going to give it back. But then these goons came after us and they started beating us up. The guy fought them off, and I escaped. I think they took him, Kara!"

Kara's eyes widened in shock. She snatched the paper from Winn's hands to see what it was. In the corner of the map was one single word –  _Amasis_. The rest was just a route of sorts.

"Do you have any idea where they could have taken him?"

Winn nodded. "I think I do. But I don't know if we should go there alone. Can we ask Barry and his team to tag along?"

Kara rolled her eyes at her brother. "You got the guy into this mess, Winn. You are the one who's gonna help him!" She pocketed the map and grabbed a hair tie out of her pocket. Tying her hair up in a long ponytail, she hailed for a taxi.

She had assumed that the place they were going was not a common hangout. When her brother got into trouble, it usually meant  _real_  trouble. Thank goodness her stepdad had taught her Karate.

The taxi dropped them off in middle of nowhere. But Winn sure knew where they were heading. It was a long walk before they were reaching a campsite. Kara's eyes fell on an abandoned jeep outside the camp. She scanned the place to see if anyone was here. And there were people, whole load of them right inside the campsite. Few tents stood out since they had metal bars covering their entryway, like a makeshift jail.

Kara glared at Winn as he sheepishly led the way towards one of those tents.

"What the hell is this place, Winn?!" Kara grabbed his arm as she saw some men eyeing them oddly.

"Uhh! It's a… place. We are here for Michael Matthews, by the way. That's the name of the guy who saved me."

Kara groaned and marched towards the tents on her own. "Is there a man called Michael Matthews in here?"

A man with long, black hair looked up. "I can be Michael Matthews for you if you get me out of this place, babe."

"Shut up, you! Where is Michael? Has anybody seen him?"

A young man who sat with his back to the bars looked up. "The name's Mike. What do you want, woman?"

Kara moved towards the bars and looked down at the man. He had dark brown hair and stormy blue-grey eyes that really stood out in this desert. His clothes were all torn and dirty and there was blood on his arm. He also had a nasty cut on his cheek. His scruffy cheek made him look older than he might have been. Surely older than her.

"Are you Michael Matthews?" Kara asked.

"Who's asking?"

Kara looked at him in confusion. " _I_ am! Are you Mich—"

"I said the name was  _Mike_! MIKE. God! What is wrong with you, blondie?!"

Kara kneeled down and came face-to-face with the rude man. "Look here, Michael. I'm here to get you out of this place. So you better do as I say or I swear I will leave you here to rot!"

"Ooh! Bossy, huh, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Why are you helping me?" Mike asked, gesturing for her to come closer.

"Because you saved my brother's life. So I'm gonna save yours in return."

"Your brother?" Mike looked confused and then his eyes fell on Winn, who was standing behind Kara. Mike's eyes narrowed at him. "You! You little jerk! You left me to die out here all alone!"

"Uh! Sorry about that, man. I only went back to get help."

"How do you two know each other again?" Kara asked, looking at her brother before turning to face the man in front of her.

"We had couple of drinks together," Winn replied.

"No shit! I was talking to you about my find about Amasis," Mike whispered the last part. "And then you wanted to see the map! You have it, don't you?!"

"Mike! I have the map," Kara muttered, moving even closer. "I'm going to get you out of here, I promise."

"Why the f*ck do you even care, blondie? That brother of yours has the map to the lost city of Amasis. You could be rich!"

"Well, sorry if it bothers you that I want to get you out of here. It's the right thing to do. A moral duty!"

Mike scrunched his face. "Come closer."

Kara looked at him in surprise, but didn't question him. She thought he was going to whisper something to her. But when he grabbed the back of her head through the bars and crashed his lips onto hers, Kara eyes widened. She pushed him away and punched him right on the nose.

"Hey lady!" A man called as Mike fell on his back, clutching his nose as blood seeped out of it. "Why you hitting man?"

Kara stood up to see a short, stout man walking towards her. "I want him out of this… poor excuse of a jail."

"Oh! You wanna buy him?"

"What? No!"

"You wanna rent him?"

Kara looked at Winn for help. But when her brother shrugged, Kara turned to face the man and asked, "Are you seriously selling people here?"

"Hahaha… Hahahahaha!" The man burst out laughing. "We no sell people, lady. We lock up bad men. This man took a thing belonging to me. So I lock him up."

Kara turned to face Mike, who sat wiping the blood off his face. "Seriously?! You stole from this man?"

"I'm telling you, Tarik, I didn't steal anything from you!"

"Shut up, ugly monkey!" Tarik yelled at Mike, who rolled his eyes and stood up again.

"Look, Tarik, was it?" Kara began. "This man is  _not_  the man you are looking for. That's my husband, Michael Danvers. We came to explore this beautiful city, and Michael got lost."

"He your husband?" Tarik asked, eyeing Kara oddly. "This ugly monkey is husband of you beauty?"

"Goddammit! I'm not ugly!" Mike yelled. When he saw Kara frown at him, he huffed and turned away.

"Yes. He's ugly, but I love him," Kara said, earnestly. "His father is ill. I just got a call. I need to take my husband home so he can see his dying father one last time." She then turned around and whispered to Mike, "Follow my lead."

When she heard a loud wail, Kara turned to see Tarik on the ground. The man was crying hysterically. "Ahh! Ugly monkey papa die! Poor ugly monkey, take him. You take him."

Kara let out a relived sigh as Tarik when to open the small door and dragged Mike outside. "Ugly monkey, say bye to papa. Go. Go now!"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, Tarik!" Mike waved the man goodbye and took Kara's hand in his. When she frowned at him, he whispered, "We are pretending to be married, so act as if you are happy I'm out!"

"Honey, I'm so glad you're safe." Kara threw her arms around his neck. "Let's get the hell out of here before he realizes we have been lying," she whispered it against Mike's neck. When he nodded and pulled away, they hurried out of the camp. Mike headed straight to the abandoned jeep and jumped on it.

"Is that yours, dude?" Winn asked as he got inside after Kara. He got his answer when he saw Mike had no key but he was using the wires to start the engine. As soon as the jeep started, Mike started driving fast. So fast that Winn was tumbling in the backseat.

"Hey! Slow down!" Kara called, hitting Mike on the arm.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you, blondie? Do you wanna get us killed?!" Mike yelled back. Kara could already see the city and knowing that this maniac was either going to get them to the city safely or kill them right here, she sat back and grabbed onto the seatbelt, praying for their safety.

As soon as they pulled into the city, Mike hit the breaks and the jeep came to a halt with a loud screech. Kara let out an angry huff as her back crashed against the seat when Mike hit the break.

"You maniac!" Kara shouted. "Were you planning on getting us killed?!"

"Boohoo, Princess! I'm sure Tarik would have locked you up after the stupid stunt you pulled. I saved your life! So stop being so ungrateful!"

" _You_  saved  _my_  life? YOU SAVED MY LIFE?! Ha! Joke of the century, people! This man is officially nuts!"

"GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY CAR, YOU MORONS!" Mike shouted at Kara and Winn.

Before Kara could retaliate, Winn had jumped out of the jeep and was pulling her out as well.

Only after the siblings began to walk away did Mike realize Kara still had his map.

"Hey! Give me back my map, blondie!"

Kara turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "Come and get it, Michael!"

"Why you!" Mike jumped out of the jeep and ran after her. The stupid blondie was gonna pay. He would make sure of it!


	2. Chapter 2

"WINN, RUN!" Kara shouted when she saw Mike was running after them. Her brother listened to her this time and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a market. It was crowded, and Winn knew they would lose Mike soon.

"I CAN SEE YOU TWO LOSERS!" came Mike's booming voice from behind.

"Quick!" Kara grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him towards a small street that lead to a main road. A bus had just stopped and without thinking twice, Kara boarded it and pulled her brother in. Just as the bus started moving, they saw Mike running into the street, looking around, frantically. "Hide!" Kara called as she ducked and made Winn do the same by pulling him down.

A few minutes later, the siblings sat up and turned around. They had finally lost sight of Mike. They just hoped that he wasn't following the bus now.

And he really wasn't.

Mike was furious to how the reckless siblings got away. WITH HIS MAP! He had spent almost a month trying to find it. And then he had to trick Tarik into giving him that map. But all his hard work had come to nothing. Mike swore that he would find Kara and Winn, and when he did, they weren't going to escape him that easily.

When Kara and Winn finally reached the hotel, it was already night. They were exhausted and all they needed was some food and sleep. Kara told Winn that she would hold onto the map. Nothing made sense, and she really wanted it to be translated. She did go through hell and back to save a complete maniac. His map would be the price.

The siblings ate very little that night and went to bed early. When they woke up the next morning, Kara told Winn that she wanted to show the map to Barry. He would have an idea what it could be. But before she could meet Barry, she got a call from her boss, one that she couldn't ignore.

"You should go talk to Barry," Kara said to her brother.

Winn nodded and was on his way out, completing forgetting about the map that was still with his sister. Only when he reached Barry's room and was invited in for some coffee did he see something lying on the side table. Something that he simply  _had_  to borrow!

Meanwhile, Kara headed downstairs to the reception to see if she could use their phone to contact work. Her phone battery had died and she had no idea where Winn had kept the charger.

Just as she reached the reception, the young man behind the desk spoke, "Ah! Miss Danvers. I was just about to call your room. You have a guest waiting for you here."

"A guest?" Kara asked in confusion. Could it have been one of the guys from Barry's team? They all knew her and Winn very well.

"Yes. He's seated right there," the man said, pointing towards the lounge.

Kara turned around and her useless phone slipped from her hand, making a loud clank on the floor.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked the man who was making his way towards her.

"Seriously? What the f*ck is wrong with you, blondie?" Mike Matthews asked, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Kara noticed he looked a bit different. He wore clean clothes for one. An olive green shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark blue jeans that weren't ripped. He has trimmed his beard but she could see the nasty cut on his cheek still hadn't healed. He had to see a doctor!

"How did you find me, Mike?"

"Well, you just gotta know the right people. Plus it's not hard to track a blonde running around like a crazy duckling with an equally crazy duckling brother of hers!"

"Crazy duckling? How dare you?!"

"Well, if Tarik can call  _me_  an ugly monkey, then you sure look like a crazy duckling! Wait! Stop distracting me, woman! I'm here for my map and you will give it to me!"

"You know, Mike, I might have given it to you if you hadn't called me a crazy duckling, but now you can just forget it!" She turned around to walk away when she felt Mike's hold on her arm.

"No, you don't!" Before she knew it, he was pulling her closer and slipping a hand inside her jacket. Kara gasped when she felt him touch her waist and then he was gently pushing her away and grinning. Kara's eyes widened to see that he held the map that she had kept inside her jacket.

"Give that back!" Kara groaned and jumped just as Mike raised it above his head.

"Try again, short stuff!"

"I'm not short! Argh! You are horrible, Matthews!"

"Kara! Look what I found!" Just then, Winn came running downstairs and stopped short when he saw Mike. "Oh God! What is  _he_  doing here?!"

"Oh, there he is, the little thief!"

Winn chuckled. "You know, Mike, your ego gets to your head. You think you got the map? Oh you poor baby! You just don't have the whole of it!"

Mike's eyes narrowed at Winn who was waving a piece of paper in his face. But before he could react, Kara grabbed it. "Winn! What is this? Where did you get this?"

"That's the third part…" Mike said, lowering his voice. "You! Where did you get that from?"

"Uhh… I saw it in Barry's room so… I borrowed it," Winn said, sheepishly.

"Borrowed?" Mike chuckled. "You little jerk, you stole it! And wait, are you talking about Barry Allen?"

"You know Barry?" Kara asked, looking at Mike in surprise.

"Yeah. Kind of. Guys, we really need to talk somewhere in private." Mike looked around. He then grabbed Kara's arm and started pulling her outside, shoving his half of the map inside his pocket.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kara tried to fight him off, but she was only met by a glare.

"Blondie, you two aren't safe. Certainly not after the map you have. I'm just gonna get you to a safe place where we can talk."

Kara turned to look at her brother, who gave her a small nod and whispered that they should probably go with Mike.

Mike let go off Kara's arm as he neared the jeep from before. Kara cringed when she saw that it was in an even worse condition than the previous day. This time she got in the back with Winn and stayed quiet as Mike began to drive.

He was driving them into the town and was taking them through smaller streets.

"Where are we going?" Kara finally asked when he took a sharp turn and kept driving.

"There's a place I'm renting out for my stay. Hotels are freaking expensive." Saying that, he pulled over and jumped out of the jeep.

Kara and Winn got down as well and followed him into what looked like an old, two-story house. The entrance was not in the front but the side, which Mike led them through a narrow passageway. As he walked into the building, Mike ran into someone.

"Safiya, is your father home?" Mike asked the young, local women, who was looking at Kara and Winn keenly.

"No, Mike. Father will be back this evening. He had to go to Giza for the day." Safiya looked at Winn and smiled shyly before turning away.

Winn could only grin as he ruffled his hair, giving the young woman a bright smile. When he saw his sister frowning at him, his smile dropped and he straightened.

"Great! We might have to leave to Giza later this evening. I guess we will meet him there." Mike turned to face the two siblings standing behind him quietly. "Upstairs. Quick."

Mike ran up the stairs, and Kara and Winn had to follow him. Winn introduced himself to Safiya, but he was quickly pulled away by his sister before he could stay and flirt a little.

Kara looked around to see that the top floor was basically one big room with three sleeping bags laid in the corner. Mike had joined two other men who were seated at the lone desk in the middle under a huge lamp. They were talking about something but abruptly stopped when their eyes fell on Kara and Winn.

"Kara, Winn, these are my buddies and partners, Sakai and Hal. Guys, that's Winn, the guy who stole my map and his sister, Kara; she's the one who got me out of Tarik's camp." Introducing them, Mike went and plopped on a chair nearby, grabbing a newspaper on his way and waving it at his face for some breeze.

The man wearing a white button down shirt and khaki pants stood up and smiled at the siblings. He had a kind face. He seemed friendlier than the other two, with twinkling eyes and a smile that met them. He was also clean-shaven and his hair was short.

"Hello there," he said in his rich English accent. "I'm Hal Auden. This is my friend, Ben Sakai." He gestured towards the tall man who sat awkwardly in the small chair, his frame making him look more intimidating than he actually was. Ben Sakai was a half-America, half-Japanese man with long dark brown hair and a messy beard. He wore gold-rimmed glasses and was currently busy checking something on his professional yet expensive looking camera. Hal noticed that his friend was not even looking at their guests, so he let out a groan and said, "Ben, say hi!"

The man finally looked up at the siblings and said, "Hi."

That was all, and he was already back to checking something on his camera.

Deciding to be polite, Kara spoke, "Hi, I'm Kara and this is my older brother, Winn. And he did  _not_  steal anything from Mike. He simply borrowed it."

"Don't worry about what Mike said, he exaggerates things. Please, take a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Hal smiled at them kindly, gesturing towards the two unoccupied chairs near the desk.

"Yeah, offer them a high tea while you are at it," Mike muttered, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

Sakai burst out laughing, almost pushing his coffee mug off the desk. Hal caught it in time and said, "Mike, Ben, behave!"

"That's okay," Kara spoke. "Thanks for the offer though. So, what is this? What are you guys up to? Are Mike and Ben your colleagues?" Kara asked Hal after she took a seat.

Despite her refusing Hal's offer for drinks, he still poured her and Winn two large glasses of cold water. They accepted their drinks gratefully and took a sip, all the while wondering what this kind man was doing with two complete asshats.

"It's Sakai," the other man finally spoke. "Don't get all too familiar. And we are partners, not colleagues. When it's a do or die situation, we DO, not let each other die like normal colleagues would!"

Winn gulped and tugged at Kara's arm. He then whispered in her ear. "Doesn't this dude remind of you Kylo Ren from Star Wars?"

Kara shushed him when she noticed that Hal was about to speak.

"Well, since you guys are  _here_ , you must be really  _really_  involved in this, so there's no point in hiding anything from you," Hal said. "I was in college when I signed up for fieldwork. Giza was my first excavation site. Even though I came with my professor and four classmates, I used to sneak out during our free days to explore the place. I hired a guy, Tarik. He couldn't read hieroglyphs, but he wanted someone to, since he was searching for treasure. And I guess I was the unlucky candidate. We were exploring this tomb when I managed to find a secret chamber. There was some gold. Tarik took that and left me in the chamber alone, accidentally closing the door behind me. I would have died there if Ben and Mike hadn't found me."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, you can always leave a comment and kudos! :) Looking forward to what you think. You can bookmark and subscribe this story for updates! Cheers!


End file.
